<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by npop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707209">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/npop/pseuds/npop'>npop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Missing Scene, Takes place after Garmadon's evil was taken away, Zane and his cooking expirements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/npop/pseuds/npop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A meal can bring two unlikely people closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight, the gang will have chicken. A new recipe Zane encountered online. Broiled slowly in a pan of coconut milk alongside an assorted variety of vegetables and spices.</p><p>Kai had suggested earlier to use more greens tonight than usual. Apparently Lloyd has been sneaking off during training as of late, doing FSM knows what.</p><p>Jay just dismisses Lloyd’s behavior as his “rebellious teen phase.”</p><p>Grabbing a handful of washed spinach, Zane sets it on the wooden cutting board, knife in hand, preparing to chop it.</p><p>"What is this wonderful smell?" Zane hears a familiar deep voice echo in the room, stifling the relative quiet that he was once in.</p><p>Garmadon.</p><p>Zane turns and finds him leaning over peeking at the unchopped tomatoes on the kitchen table with interest.</p><p>"I would advise you to be careful with that. I do not want to risk contamination of our dinner." Zane says monotonously, turning back so he can scrape the chopped spinach into the deep pan.</p><p>He is still wary of Garmadon.</p><p>The whole team is and with good reason. More noticeably is Kai, loudly boasting if their new Master is going to attack them while they're sleeping and such. But Zane can't help but feel a tad bit sorry for the older man.</p><p>"This must be so strange, one minute we're head to toe, next minute I'm in your kitchen." Garmadon chuckles, seating himself on a stool next to the kitchen counter.</p><p>Zane purses his lips.</p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>"Father wasn't much of a cook."</p><p>Zane's ears perk up.</p><p>No one in the gang knew much about either of their Master's upbringing.</p><p>Well, apart from the last-minute details Master Wu would tell them when the Ninja were in the eye of danger. Zane really wished Master Wu would stop doing that.</p><p>"Go on," Zane replies, genuinely intrigued.</p><p>Interestingly enough, his own father wasn't much of a chef either. But he decides not to mention it. It's better not to get that personal. The two are practically strangers after all.</p><p>"But there was this old woman in our village that would sell baozi down the road, not far from your old monastery," Garmadon explains, a wistful, faraway look in his dark eyes.</p><p>"She would always give Wu and I one."</p><p>"More if we would help her collect more sales." He adds quickly.</p><p>"Well, that's enough about me." Garmadon places his hand on the counter, placing his weight on his hand to allow him to stand.</p><p>Before Zane can even lend out his hand to help, he is already up.</p><p>"Forgive me for rambling like a brooding old man."</p><p>"I actually found your story quite charming," Zane admits. "However it's rather strange to imagine you and Master Wu as young children."</p><p>A stream of laughter spills from Garmadon’s lips.</p><p>"I imagine so.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you be,” Garmadon says, hand resting on the doorway frame. “And I have to hand it to you, I’m very excited about what you have planned for us tonight.”</p><p>He gestures to the stove for further effect.</p><p>Zane gives him a genuine smile.</p>
<hr/><p>A week later when Garmadon finds a wrapped basket of a dozen freshly baked baozi in his quarters, he doesn't need to ask who's it's from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baozi are northern Chinese steamed buns. I headcanon Wu and Garmadon as mixed Chinese + Japanese so I thought this was a cool way to explore that!</p><p> </p><p>The recipe Zane references in the beginning is one I actually make a lot lmao.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>